Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Rise of the Angels
by Thoaria
Summary: All my life I have been told that Angels did not exist. That they were thought of as divine and holy beings, pure to no end or degree. Had I cared, I don't think I would've deviated from that idea. Things like that were better left to the imagination. And yet, here we are, in a world filled with fear and demise precariously hanging over it. I didn't want this, and yet, here I am.


**Hi, hello. I made another fanfiction, this time about Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, but with another underlying plot. Well, um, I don't own the rights to the game, and any OCs or side characters that aren't in the game belong to me! So, without any further ado, let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ A Fall from Grace ~**

All my life I have been told that Angels did not exist. That they were thought of as divine and holy beings, pure to no end or degree. Had I cared, I don't think I would've deviated from that idea. If a person possessed wings, they'd be unable to fly, and have various medical problems like circulatory defects. Even if they had the proper bones to allow true flight (light, hollow bird bones), they'd be incredibly fragile. Things like these were better left to the imagination.

The science behind it is simply impossible. That was until I met them that all this became clear.

There is a world out there in which all of this exists. The land of Hyrule, believe it or not. I don't know how it is that I came here as of yet.

* * *

I've been here for three weeks, and evidence suggests that this is the Hyrule of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. All I know is that this is a world wreathed in darkness and ready to burn. A destiny such as this…they don't deserve it.

I will be honest when I speak here. I've never gotten around to beating the game. I had played up to right after the forest temple before my sister had taken the game when she went off to college. It was incredibly annoying, and I never got around to seeing how the game ended.

I wanted a way out of this place. I knew before long that the Twilight would spread – I hadn't beaten the game, but that was logical – but I had no escape. And so I came to a conclusion (no, it wasn't clicking my heels together or blinking and hoping I'd get out the way that I'd gotten in), I had to beat this game. For the past three weeks, I've been hanging around in the….Faron Province, I believe it was. My memory was a tad rusty when it came to the little bit that I _had_ played.

Finally, the hero was in sight. All I had to do was make contact and I could get a ticket out of here. Granted, that would probably bring up many chances of death along the way.

I was sitting perched on a rather larger tree branch in a rather large tree above a rather nice looking spring in a rather terrifying forest. How I had gotten past all those monsters and gotten here, I don't know. It was a miracle I suppose.

He stood, clad in green, the color of new life and the hero, speaking with the ethereal being that had made itself known. Light overlapped every inch of the area, and I was forced to bring a hand to my face.

"Heroic Link...Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin," the spirit said in a voice I classified as masculine.

Link frowned, obviously loathing that fact. "So there is more of this?" he asked. That was surprising, the hero can speak! "I was hoping to get to Ilia and the kids before…"

Faron shook his head. "I'm afraid that cannot be. However, you will find those you seek there...But know that these lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk." The spirit gained what I could deduce as a look of pity. He knew what was in store for him, even without foresight. "If you set foot beyond the curtains of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin."

"Please…." Faron added. "Save him from this evil. The Angels are rising. But the dark will not fade."

 _Angels?_

"One that hides her face…Please show yourself."

One that hides her face? It took me a moment to realize that Faron was talking about me. The monkey-esque spirit gestured his tail in my direction, bringing the hero's piercing gaze to my own. His eyes, they were an exhilarating blue, so striking that I lost my grip on the branch and landed uncomfortably in the spring below.

"Ow….." I groaned from the shallow water, laying facedown for what felt like minutes. Even now I felt that sharp gaze, it was stifling. But my pride had already been hurt enough, so I pushed myself off the ground and settled into a sitting position.

"Who are you? Why were you watching us?" Link asked, hand hesitantly moving towards his sword's hilt.

 _Hm…_ I observed. _He's hesitant. Caught between defending one's self and the idea of taking a life if necessary._

"Who are you?" he repeated when I didn't respond.

What name? What name? "I'm…um…Malaki." I frowned at that. Was that the best pseudonym I could come up with? "But my friends call me…Mal or Mala or Kiki…" A blonde curl fell into my line of sight, temporarily obstructing my vision. I brushed it away before continuing on. "I'm looking for the hero. The one to save the world from this perpetual twilight." Clasping my hands behind my back and glancing away from those unsettling eyes of his, I spoke my apology. "Sorry. I realize that wasn't the best way of approach. Though I didn't intend to introduce myself quite yet."

"The hero…?" Link asked. Maybe it had slipped his mind? Hadn't Faron or Ordona told him of his destiny?

"You, Link."

"How do you-"

"I overheard your conversation, remember?" I sighed, turning to him, and staring blankly. Are we really going to play the idiot game? "For a hero you're awfully dense." I turned back to Faron, more than ready to get the ball rolling. I needed to get home and nothing else. "To Eldin, yeah?"

"Yes, stranger Malaki," Faron replied. "But sickness will only befall you if you walk about in wet clothing. Allow me to bestow these upon you."

Before I could even protest, my ripped jeans and Panic! tee were replaced with a puffy white shirt, a false underbust (as if there was much bust to push up….) corset, a red knee length skirt, tall laced boots and a black cloak with a white inner trim. The fact that the corset wasn't at all confining led me to believe that it was fake. The sleeves of the puffy white shirt had elastic near the cuffs and around the waist which was probably to keep it from slipping down. The skirt was just as puffy, giving me the impression of a pirate's type of clothing. Thankfully, the skirt had a built in pair of shorts.

"U-Um…" I didn't want to sound ungrateful, so I quickly bowed my head and offered thanks. "Th-thank you, Faron!"

The monkey spirit nodded. "Of course…" Why was Faron so accepting? Was there something that wasn't being said here? "I wish you luck on your journey, Hero Link, _mal'ākh._ " Before I could ask what the light spirit meant when he had said "mal'ākh," he was already gone.

Pulling my right arm over my left in a stretch, I said, "So. Um. Hi." Bringing my hands back to my sides, I extended my right one in greeting. "I know your name, you know mine, let's just shake on it already."

"You're a very forward person, aren't you?" Link said in response, extending him own hand, albeit hesitantly.

"No, not normally. I…just want to get this over with. I was sent, per se…I just want to go home. In order for that to happen, you must finish this quest of yours." I shrugged. "So let's get her done."

Link looked like he was about to say something, but an imp leapt out of his shadows. _Midna._ "Hmph. You think you can order us around? Who even said that you were definitely coming with us anyway?" she said. The twili had a point. Why should they even trust me? What can I say to get them to not think I'll just be extra baggage? The imp held her hands firmly to her hips, looking as bored as she could as a shadow.

"I…No one did, but…Please just let me come with you. You're out to save the world, right? Won't you need all the help you can get?"

"N—" Link cut off Midna, nodding.

"I'd rather other people not get caught up in this mess, but you're right." The hero gave a small smile. It was comforting, a nice contrast to his electrifying gaze.

"I thought you were my servant. Do you not want to sa—"

Link cut her off again. "I'm aware that I'm stuck as your slave, Midna, but this aids in your purpose too, doesn't it?"

"Hmph. Fine." With that, the imp vanished into Link's shadow.

I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my lips after that. Midna was using Link as her slave, and yet he had caught hold of the reigns to change the situation just how he wanted it. Hm. Just like a true hero. He'll do this world some good, I can see it already.

"Hah…..Wait, slave?" I tilted my head in semi-fake confusion.

"You know of the Twilight and what it does, right?" I nodded and Link crossed his arms over his chest, gauntleted hand pulling at his sleeve as he thought of how to put it into words. "Well, instead of becoming a spirit when I get stuck in the Twilight, I become a **divine beast**." The words seemed to stand out, much like they did when you get key information in Phoenix Wright. I could hear the little ding now, even though I hadn't played a game in years. "A wolf, if you will."

"And as long as you are a wolf, you need Midna's assistance, is that it?"

"Mostly. If I need to get into the Twilight, I need her as well, otherwise…bad things will happen."

"Ah…I kind of get it. No Midna, bad. With Midna, also bad. It's a lose-lose situation, huh."

"Exactly."

* * *

Link and I exited the forest, stepping out into the wide expanse that was the Hyrule Field. After several bokoblin attacks on our way out, I was _hoping_ we'd run into that horse of his at one point. I wouldn't have escape or lived if Link hadn't been there. I was more than grateful. Granted, I started throwing pebbles at one point, but we don't really speak of that. It wasn't very successful. It just pissed everyone the fuck off.

In the distance rose what I knew as Hyrule Castle, and damn did it look bad. It hadn't looked this way when I had woken up in Telma's Bar at the bar itself. I was confused as to where I was, and after a long and awkward conversation, we deduced that I, a sixteen year old girl, was drunk off my ass the night before. Maybe I was, but I swore to myself that I would never touch liquor. So that was highly unlikely. As quick as I had awoken there, I left the city in search of Link. Three weeks of wandering through Kakariko, parts of Zora's Domain and some really fucking weird places, I ended up where I needed to be. I am still confused as to how the fuck I survived. Maybe Link's presence just attracts monsters and I am the unlucky sap that's traveling with him?

Anyway, we set on the path to what I assumed was Kakariko. If it was in the Eldin Province, it was probably the town they were at, if I knew _anything_ about Zelda at all. We were moseying along the path until a voice cried out, loud and clear, probably attracting a few kargaroks.

"HEYYYYY!" The man ran up to us from the direction we were head—OH NO. NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THIS EXISTS. WHAT?! THE MAILMAN RETURNED IN THIS FUCKING GAME. "Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible...I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as...the postman. Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure! Well, my business is concluded! NOW, ONWARD TO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!"

The man ran off just as he had come, leaving us, quite literally, in the dust. I coughed, waving the dirt away from my face, before glaring at the letter that Link received from the mailman. Link simply gaped at where the man was.

"I suggest you burn that," I said, making a grab for the letter.

"But what if it is important?"

"It's not. Just burn it."

* * *

The wall of Twilight stretched before us, pulling at us, wanting to consume the light we ourselves had. The twilight wall was covered with amber runes, much like the light blue ones that were scattered across Midna's body. It was easy to see that the two were connected by more than words. Said imp left Link's shadow and observed the wall with a nearly invisible frown due to her shadowy appearance.

"It's much closer than I thought it would be…" she murmured mostly to herself, extending a hand forwards. "You know what this is, right? You remember?" Midna turned to Link, her tone almost…solemn. "It'll be a long time – or maybe short depending on how long it takes you to save Eldin – amount of time before you'll walk this world as a human again. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Faron said that the ones I seek are here. Of course I'm ready." Was that fear I heard? I guess it's only natural. He was an ordinary boy up until that attack on Ordon Village when they, perhaps, had come for him.

"I'll take that as a yes." The twili turned to me. "And you? Are you sure you want to enter this Twilight? How do you know you won't become a spirit like the rest that are caught in it?"

I frowned. I'd forgotten about that small, annoying detail. It…wouldn't, shouldn't be a problem, right? I don't belong in this world, so, like all the other people who have gotten caught in self-inserts, I should be able to transform, right? There's nothing for me to fear, right? Only the shadowbeasts and fight, right? _Right?_ "I…."

The twili hovered closer, hands rested on her hips. "You what?"

"I…" I want to get home. And in order to do that, I'd need to help the hero. If the gods see all that I've done, they've got to let me go home. Anything else would be too cruel. I'm a pampered, spoiled brat. I was never supposed to be on my own, and it hurts now that I've realized that. "I have to. I've no choice. Please, let me come."

"Hmph. I couldn't care less if you did or not. More food for the shadowbeasts." Midna said that last part sarcastically before enlarging her hair and forming a hand. "In we go. Eee hee!"

Before I could protest, had I wanted to, Midna dragged us both through the wall of Twilight. It was more painful than I thought it would be, pulling at every part of my being like a hungry…wolf and trying to squander every bit of light that I had left. I made contact with solid ground of the field on the other side, but there was no Link or Midna to be seen. Where had they gone?! I looked around wildly, but my search was cut off by the cry of a shadowbeast. Knowing that if I was caught, I would die, I bolted across the grassy, amber expanse. That was until I noticed the gorge – well, failed to notice. The bridge that had been there was gone, but it was too late for me to stop. Soon I was flying over the gap with the running start I had unintentionally had. Certainly, I would fall to my death.

At least, I thought so until I made it to the other side of the 100 feet across gorge.

"H-How…?" No, there was no time to ponder it, there are dangerous beasts out here! I scrambled to my feet and continued my sprint, only stopping when I reached the…. _locked gate._ I'm going to die out here. Link and Midna are gone, and I'm going to die out here!

I sank to my knees, it was too soon! I needed to get home. And now I couldn't! Wait. Maybe…Maybe death counts as the game's end. Maybe if I let myself die…I'll return home.

But I'm not…I'm not ready to die.

"L-Link….Midna…" I closed my eyes, accepting that they wouldn't be able to help me. They _weren't_ here, but I still called their names in vain.

"Help…"

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of LoZ: TP - Rise of the Angels! What awaits our estranged girl in the next chapter? Find out next time! Don't forget to fav, follow and review!**


End file.
